Cheater
by burningcali
Summary: Mitchie tries to forget about her but will it work? Will Alex forgive her for what she did? T for language and references to self-harm. F/F


**A/N: Um, well this is just a snippet of an idea I had. It's originally a D/S (Semi/Lovez, whatever you like to call it) fic so it would make more sense if you imagine it's them and not their characters. I feel like their personality in this story fits the actual people better - not that I would know what they're like. Also, I love Nick Jonas so the little bashing I do is purely for the story. I'm not sure whether to continue the story. I don't know if I should write the before of how their relationship started or the story that would follow after this chapter or the 2 months inbetween where Mitchie tries to fix things between her and Alex. Anyway, I'd love to read yall's opinions/reviews/suggestions/criticism.**

**Also, this doesn't matter to you guys, but my university has blocked tumblr, livejournal and facebook and I'm fuming. So this is basically the only thing left to do on the internet. This and twitter. I'm going through heavy withdrawal right now.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

"WE'RE NOT DATING."

"I KNOW WE'RE NOT BUT WE'RE-", caught up in the yelling Alex stops herself when she realises what she's saying. "We're... _dammit_", she spits out. The fact is, she doesn't know what they are. They aren't anything. Not anything normal that's for sure. "Don't touch me!"

Mitchie backs away for a moment, a little hurt. Then pulls Alex close. She's crying. They're both crying. "We have to forget this. What we-"

Alex knows Mitchie doesn't want to say it. Cos once they _say it_, there's no turning back. They said it, you know?

"I needed to get you off my mind." Mitchie says softly. Truthfully.

Alex looks at her. "So what you do is fuck some ugly as ass _rock star_?" She air quotes the words rock star. "Let that piece of shit touch you, kiss you, hold you, be in you. Huh?" Alex's eyes are wide and her face is red. She's never yelled at anybody before. Not like this. "You let him take you?" It's killing Alex to see Mitchie look so broken, pleading as she hangs on to Alex. Begging. But Alex couldn't listen to her. She knows if she did, she'd forgive her.

Alex hasn't kissed anybody. Not a kiss that's worth anything. That was acting. The only thing she took from that kiss was her own pickle breath and mint toothpaste. Not fond reminders. She couldn't even look at another guy. She didn't even want to. She couldn't look at girls either. Nate Grey kissed her. He was on the rebound though. Alex was on the rebound. It was fine.

"Well, did it work?" Alex asks. Mitchie looks confused for a second and then her face turns pale. "DID IT FUCKING WORK?"

"NO! Okay? No."

Alex is sobbing again. And Mitchie knows it's not just because she cheated. The funny thing is though, she didn't cheat at all. Not technically. But she could feel it. The guilt. So deep and real she wanted to stab herself over and over. She felt it that night. Even when she was drunk out of her mind. That was the first time she drank, it was her first time.

Alex suddenly went quiet. Mitchie watches her eyes focus on Mitchie's wrist. She quickly turns around and crosses her arms.

"What else have you got? How else are you going to hurt me?" Mitchie can feel Alex's breath on her shoulder. She doesn't know what to say.

"Get out."

Mitchie whips around.

"Get out Mitchie." Mitchie's never seen Alex like this before. She's not about to leave her to do something stupid. But Alex could never do anything stupid. Except maybe Nate Grey. That was pretty stupid...

"GET OUT"

Mitchie's jaw set as she shook her head.

"You think I want you here. You think I want to look at you!"

"I am not leaving you."

Alex let out a bitter laugh. "Why the self sacrifice Michelle? You've obviously got better things to do."

"Shut up. I'm sorry alright. I told you because I feel like... I don't know. I didn't feel a thing. All I could think of was yo-" Mitchie's words were cut off by a sharp slap to her cheek.

"Don't."

They held their gazes before Alex's door flew open. Theresa took in the girls' appearances, tear ridden, red faces.

"I'm going to change." Alex pushed passed Mitchie violently, causing her to stumble back. She grabbed her pajamas off the bed and banged the toilet door making Theresa jump.

"What's going on Mitchie?" she asked softly.

Mitchie sat on the bed she wiped her tears and shrugged.

"You girls are fighting a lot these days."

Mitchie nodded slowly. "It was my fault this time"

"Maybe you both need a little time-"

"No!" Mitchie looked at her pleadingly. "I can't leave."

Theresa could see the desperation her eyes. She quickly took her words back. "No, no I'm sorry. You don't have to go." She studied the girl for a minute again. "Go take a wash in my room okay? Let you both calm down."

Mitchie wordlessly dragged herself outside. She took out a fresh towel from the laundry before she did.

**2 months of forced communication on Mitchie's end and hundreds of gifts later.**

They both were silently eating with Theresa and Brian eyeing them cautiously.

"You done?" Alex asked impatiently as she jumped off the stool. She grabbed Mitchie's plate before she could say anything.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I guess I am."

"Alex" Theresa warned.

"She said she was done momma." Alex said evenly. She cleared the plates and washed the dishes and went upstairs without another word. Mitchie was glaring after her.

A few minutes later. She heard her name faintly being called out from upstairs. A smile played at her lips. She hopped off her stool and hugged Theresa before running upstairs.

Theresa shared a look with Jerry. He shrugged. Theresa sighed.

Alex was in bed already when Mitchie came upstairs. A movie playing. She didn't look up when Mitchie came in. Nervously Mitchie slipped under the covers. She didn't dare touch Alex, not wanting to push her luck. But then Alex looked at the space between them and raised an eyebrow so Mitchie cautiously closed the distance between them and took Alex in her arms. Alex let herself relax fully. She buried her face in Mitchie's chest, just smelling her. She looked up when she felt Mitchie crying.

"I'm so sorry."

Alex kissed her softly. It was so short. But it was too much.


End file.
